1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for displaying a flying object within determined space and its method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication HEI 1-314199 discloses an object like a still life in appearance, which changes its movements in reacting to an ambient factor, e.g., light and sound.
FIG. 10A, FIG. 10B, and FIG. 10C illustrate the related art. A motor 5 provided in a picture frame is driven by a signal, and a sailboat and a bird are moved by a linkage mechanism.
In FIG. 10A, a base body 1 of the object which changes its movements in reacting to the ambient factor, e.g., light and sound, is illustrated. Operation units 2 move in reacting to the ambient factor of sound. In FIG. 10A, the operation units 2 have the shapes of a sailboat and a bird. A sound sensor 3 is illustrated. A picture unit 8 includes the operation units 2.
FIG. 10B illustrates a back side of the base body 1. In FIG. 10B, same numbers are used for same elements illustrated in FIG. 10A. In FIG. 10B, the motor 5, a gear 6 fixed to a power shaft of the motor 5, a rack 7 which moves in a horizontal direction in reacting to rotation of the motor 5, and magnetic materials 9 which move in reacting to movement of the rack 7 are illustrated.
FIG. 10C illustrates a side view of FIG. 10A and FIG. 10B. In FIG. 10C, same numbers are used for same elements illustrated in FIG. 10A and FIG. 10B. Magnetic materials 4 are attached to back sides of the operation units 2.
The base body 1 is structured as stated, and movements are as follows.
When the sound sensor 3 senses external sound at determined volume, the motor 5 rotates. Since the gear 6 fixed to the power shaft of the motor 5 is engaged with the rack 7, the rack 7 moves in the horizontal direction in reacting to rotation of the motor 5. Magnetic materials 9 provided in the rack 7 and the magnetic materials 4 provided on the back side of the operation units 2 attract each other. Therefore, the operation units 2 move on a surface of the picture unit 8 corresponding to the magnetic materials 9 and the magnetic materials 4 in reacting to movements of the rack 7.
As stated, the operation units 2 are formed in shapes of the sailboat and the bird on the picture unit 8. Since the operation units 2 move by a drive mechanism which operates when the sound sensor 3 senses the external sound at specific physical volume, it is possible to change scenes of the picture unit 8.
As stated, the related art discloses the object like the still life in appearance, which changes its movements in reacting to a certain signal. However, in the related art, it is impossible to obtain an idea on a display apparatus including an object which flies within limited space using an air flow created.